Play Toy
by kradnohikari
Summary: When a member is captured they become useless, discarded, replaced. Gale is about to learn the true horrors of being taken. Gale/Bat.


**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters just the story.

**Warnings- **Non-con, male/male

**Pairing-** Bat/Gale

I wrote this last year... And I am finally getting around to posting it. Not much to say about it... Enjoy.

* * *

Cold nipped in through every corner of the damp, dark room, the stone enclosing strengthening the feel. A low drip, drip pattering softly on the ground echoing throughout the cell that he had been encased in. Breathing ragged, the prisoner shifted slightly, the cool metal cuffs digging deep into his blood slicked, pale flesh. Closing his emotionless grey hues, he ignored the primal hunger that rumbled deep within his stomach.

A shudder ran through his thin frame, his dirt stained clothing doing little to shield him from the elements. Letting his head rest against the wall, his short green hair flattened against the surface, another ragged breath escaped him, his body yearning for nourishment. On his shin the demonic marking glowed slightly before dying down a slight burning sensation running through his tattered frame. Days… It had been days since he had last tasted the warm, sweet tasting flesh of an enemy passing his lips. Days since his hunger had been allowed to settle instead of stir within him. There was a loud clamor outside, attracting his attention as he weakly raised his head, a soft groan passing his lips. No one would be coming to save him and his fate was to starve until the insanity took over and he lost himself. Logic demanded that he was left behind. He was not strong enough to be a part of the Embryon, therefore he was unneeded. Replaceable. Still the words stung feeling like it hollowed out his cold chest. His captor was coming closer, the footsteps coming closer to him. When he heard the familiar laughter cutting through the air, he forced himself to look up, his grey hues narrowing. There was a flash and that bright green overthrew the grey, his pools focusing not on the person, but the scent of that flesh. Finding a renewed strength, he struggled faintly against his restraints, inhuman growls emerging from his throat.

"Hahaha. A hungry little boy aren't we?." Leaning forward, the captor ran his thin fingers across the bars, watching with a large grin at the futile struggle. Strands of waving pale pink hair shifted slightly the ends curling over the fishnet areas of his outfit. Allowing his pink orbs to view the scene with amusement, he ran a finger over the star tattoo that surrounded his left eye. "I wonder how much longer you can last… Jinana didn't survive much longer after this happened to her." His head tilted to the side, hands pulling open the bars that held them apart wanting to tease and play the other more. Starting inside slowly, he leaned over right in front of Gale, that grin spreading even wider.

The scent… It was rolling into his senses, overwhelming them and his control on reality was slipping even deeper into the trenches of his mind. Arching his body, Gale growled, snapping, wanting food. "It doesn't matter… How long I last. They will not come… I am useless as I have stated before." He murmured, voice robotic and toneless despite it all.

The marking on his leg burned again, his head falling forward as he let it go. The transformation didn't take long it never did and in its place was Vayu. The butterfly like demon, opened his maw, head splitting into sections revealing his tongue and another hungry roar. Food was the only thing on his mind, though he had enough sense to know that he couldn't get it yet. He didn't have the strength to, not with his meager reserve.

The blades that connected to the backs of Vayu's feet lifted off the ground, scraping off the concrete faintly, whipping around. Growling, he let it connect with flesh, a long slice covering Bat's face, blood splattering against the wall beside them. Bringing his long grey and white striped leg back to his body, his mouth closed once again, body relaxing only slightly. He was not going down without a fight.

The captor only reached up, brushing his fingertips through the blood, before allowing them to touch his tongue. "The weak are devoured and the strong survive. That is the way the world works. You are weak, yet there is a strength hidden within you." Leaning closer, his hands wrapped around the thin ankles, watching the toes curl around the blades once more.

Bat would not allow it. A lucky shot was all his play toy would be allowed. "Seeing this, it excites me." The words that left his lips were no lie. Pressing against his pants was his organ, hardening slightly at the struggle and the control he had over the demon. Slowly, he pulled the chained body closer to him, the tongue from the demon wrapping around his throat.

"You're misbehaving already." His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, the sound piercing the almost silent air. The growls were still leaving Vayu's throat, but he dismissed them. Forcing the weakened legs apart, he pushed himself in the open space, a hand leaving the thin ankle, his leg replacing it, crushing it against the ground. Deftly removing his pants, he threw the thin material to the side, his pale hardness exposed and proud.

Taking in a deep breath, he took in the scent of the creature, able to hear the blood pumping furiously under the rough, grey flesh. Reaching out, he ran his fingers along the green wings, the membrane thin beneath his touch. Slipping his nails into it, he dragged them along, tearing it earning himself a low whimper of pain. Even demons hated pain when they weren't in control of the situation it seemed.

This new observation only furthered enforced what he was about to do. Grabbing both legs, he forced the other to lay onto the floor with one giant tug, smelling the blood from the scraped skin, his hues scanning the weakened body underneath with a look in his eyes.

Whimpering once again, Vayu tried to move his leg for another blow. Pain was moving through his frame, each cut burning his flesh. His tongue tasted the salty flesh that was distinctly human, that hunger only rising within him. The want to wrap his mouth around that neck and snap it between his jaws was a strong urge even if it wasn't possible at the moment. "Fuck you…" The words left in a growl, unexplainable anger rising within him, as well as the want to be finished and killed.

There was a sound above, something was going on and his attention was pulled away, the struggle he had started pausing. It wasn't for him, he had to have been already replaced. Questions rose in his mind with no answers coming to mind. He was ripped from any thinking when he felt his captor drape his body over his large frame, and felt something slip inside of him. It wasn't enough to cause him more than a slight discomfort.

Tugging on his cuffs, even this form couldn't muster up the strength to break him free from the restraints the noise upstairs only growing in intensity. "It seems that your time is coming Bat…" He managed to get out, before his was hit, nails dragging deep into his skin, as the man transformed into a beast.

Head twisting around, the long ears of the bat twitched faintly, picking up the noises and voices. Spreading his wings, the fingers sliced deep into the grey flesh as he started to move. The heat that surrounded him sent pleasure through him, the blood running down his cock as the walls broke. The attitude he was being given was washing away slowly, leaving to silence and not even a struggle.

Keeping his legs on the grey ones underneath him, he ran his fangs over the flesh, lapping up the blood. A low groan escaped his lips at the feelings that ran through his body, wings flaring out, before falling back down against the larger body. The feeling he had felt before were only intensified the idea of dominating such a strong willed creature allowing him to move faster within the body.

In and out of the abused hole, he completely ignored the noise. There were enough demons and traps upstairs to stop anyone from coming in time. He was going to eat Gale, if his blood tasted like this, he wanted to tear the flesh from the bone. Biting down hard on a portion of the wings, he slammed deep within the other.

All he was given was whimpers, the demon's mind elsewhere, which did nothing to please him. His play toy wasn't allowed to focus on anything else, but his actions. Tugging on the wing, it threatened to tear and did its job well. Swelling within the creature already, the primal lust replaced that wretched hunger for only a moment. He could hear loud footsteps coming down, the screams of his followers echoing through the hallways.

Surely no one cared for the Embryon member that much? Then again the tribe was the weakest of the remaining ones. Laughing softly to himself, he turned his head once more, allowing it to be upright twisting and tearing the thin membrane. Taking a piece for himself he chewed it, swallowing the chewy substance.

Fluids mixed within the creature he was taking and the bat didn't care as it leaked and onto the stone beneath them. Growling at intervals, his breathing intensified, as his end drew closer. After the teasing taste, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He came hard within the abused body, spent. He only stayed long enough for the stream to finish, before he was pulling himself out.

Flapping his wings, he took to the air, hovering around the ceiling knowing there was an exit just a few cells away. "I'll see you around if you survive Gale. I did enjoy our time together." Licking his fangs, he looked to the membrane, before turning and leaving. Just in time too. The Embryon assholes were barreling down the hallway. Any yelling that was thrown his way passed him, the fire spell missing him by a hair. Escaping he took his freedom and the knowledge of what he had done. Vayu heard voices, all of them blending in with each other. The darkness of oblivion was creeping in, taking over his vision slowly and he welcomed it. He had failed on every level. His body was hurting, the hunger in the background a reminder that he was weak. Any healing abilities he had gained since gaining this form would not help him now. He thought he saw the blurry silhouettes of the team, but chalked it up to imagination as he passed out, bleeding on the floor.


End file.
